


Trespassers get punished!

by Oasis_Summers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trespassing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis_Summers/pseuds/Oasis_Summers
Summary: You were dared to go in there, but little did you know you'd be staying there for reasons you would never have thought of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jeez this was like one of those ideas that pop into your head and then you go along with it  
> hope you enjoy :)

Have you ever stared death in the face? Did you ever realise he had tentacles? 

Well here you were at the gates of this huge mansion ready to prove your friends wrong. They were stupid to think that they could dare you to do these things and not expect you to go through with it. You were a woman of your word after all. 

The long stairs at the entrance were crumbling away with each step you took. The gargoyles placed on the podiums felt as if they were staring you down. A slight breeze chilled you to the core. You curse yourself, why'd did you wear a skirt?!

When you got to the door you didn't know whether to knock or just let yourself in but you also didn't know if the door is locked. Knocking it is then. You hit it twice and like you thought, it eerily opened on the second knock. You stepped inside. 

"Hello?" You called out, the floorboards creaking beneath you. The internal design in this place was breathtaking. The chandelier, the curly stairs, the paintings of people on the walls... the floating man coming towards you. 

Wait what? 

Before you could even think to move, the guy slams you against the wall. A grunt leaves your mouth and you assume you fall unconscious. 

~

When you woke up, the lights were very dim and the room was small. But as you tried to sit up you realised you were in restraints. Not just any restraints, long black tentacle looking ones. 

You gulped, oh boy. 

The man that threw you against the wall appeared. His boots clicking against the cold cobblestone. Were you in a basement? He stopped at the edge of the thing you were held against. His hands idly stroke up and down your calves and it's a sensation you don't know how to comprehend. 

"What are you going to do to me?" You whimpered, his head snapped to yours abnormally quick. His hand moves up to caress your cheek. 

"For decades I have lived up here by myself, you are the first living, breathing person I have laid eyes on in a long time." His voice is deep and ghostly, the mask he wore not helping for his appearance. 

"And by my luck the first person to sneak in my house is a delicious young lady," His hands fiddle with your skirt. "Such a lovely body." 

"H-hey wait!" You tried to stop it, straining against the tentacles. But he just chuckled and it was a sound that you didn't want to admit did things to you. 

"Don't worry hermosa, my pets are very gentle." He takes off his mask, revealing his monster features. Jagged teeth, rotting flesh, red eyes, amazing bone structure. Oh jeez... You didn't want to admit it but he was really hot. Biting your lip, you led still letting the tentacles rip away your clothes. You also didn't plan on wearing a bra today, and now you just regret it. The man stood watching, a big grin on his face. 

"You're so naughty, no bra?" He chuckled again, his hands griping at them, playing with your nipples. 

"Such lovely breasts." He squeezes them roughly, before caressing your stomach towards your underwear... Your lacy thong. 

"You are so daring wearing such clothing." His hands, rub the insides of your thighs slowly, "You are like a three course meal all laid out just for me." 

In the corner of your eye you see a big swell of black mist forming, and pouring out of it were a lot more tentacles. "Just relax cariño, we will take good care of you." 

Curse his voice and the amount of slick between your legs. You were embarrassingly horny, looking at the tentacles like a meal for yourself. Two of them make their way to your breasts, circling around them, while their tips encased yours nipples. They squeezed and it felt like you were being milked. But the sensation was so good. The four holding you down had switched, flipping you onto your stomach and another held your hips in the air. A tentacle slowly sucks at your clit, while another slowly pushes into your entrance with no warning or preparation. With all the stimulation, you let out a very loud moan. 

"You look like you're having fun." His voice came from behind you this time, watching the onslaught on your pussy take place. You whine against them wiggling your hips. 

"Harder..." you whimpered, the man stands up.

"What did you say?" He asked his fingers touching the parts of you the tentacles weren't tending too.

"Please make them go harder!" You cried out. The man does a sexy chuckle again. With a gasp you feel another tentacle press at your entrance, it was smaller yet still thick it wiggles its way inside of you stretching you to your hearts content.

"Fuck me..." you whimper, moaning as they both jackhammer into you, sawing hard and quickly. The two tentacles on your breasts change to a rough squeezing pace enough that it actually hurt but the pleasure you were getting from everything, even just the situation and the fact that someone was watching made it not hurt. 

"Such a little whore, letting these tentacles fuck you while a stranger watches. Tell me, is this what you came here for?" His voice stern as his hands cup your ass. Another tentacle snakes its way between your cheeks, pressing against your hole.

"No but I'm glad I did- AH!" The tentacle with no warning or lube thrusts inside your ass and sets a different pace to the two in your pussy. Slow yet still rough. 

"Jesus.. Fuck-" you groan, your eyes screwing shut, mouth hanging open. 

"You can't cum just yet cariño, I'm not done watching." His voice will be your undoing. His hands delicately collect your hair and hold it up as he places sloppy kisses along the back of your neck, and along your spine. Spanking your cheeks a couple times. The two tentacles in your pussy increase their pressure and speed and their ragged edges rub against every spot inside of you. The one in your ass just continues at its own brutal pace, sawing in and out of you. Your moans replaced with sons of pleasure, especially when the sucking on your clit is ten times harder. 

"Please, please let me cum. I.. I'll be a good girl. I'll let you fuck me, have me. Oh fuck- anything you want, please." You plead. The man pulls your head up by your hair to look at him.

"Begging is a natural thing for you I see. Then please cum all you like," he smiles evilly. But for the moment you don't care as the waves of euphoria crash over you. Tears actually form in your eyes as the pressure fades, your moans drown out. The tentacles inside you slow down but don't remove themselves, but you were very overstimulated already. 

"Thank you, thank you so much - oh god~" you moan as the overstimulation nearly pushes you over the edge again. These tentacles sure no what their doing. 

"Please call me Master." 

"Oh master, you are so good to me." Without even realising what you just said, the man had put a binding on you. Binding you to him and this house, you couldn't leave now. But you were still writhing in pleasure. 

The tentacles withdraw from you, and the emptiness you feel is incredibly noticeable and you whimper at the sensation. Your limbs were temporarily numb. Your master's arms snake around your naked body carrying you to a bed. 

"This is your quarters, mi amor." 

But when he said that and you looked at him, you pulled him by the collar with the last bit of strength you had and kissed him passionately. Although you were hurting and still in the throes of the tentacles, the pressure between your legs increased every time you looked at him. Pulling away, he pushed you down against the bed. 

"Master I don't want to sleep here all by myself~" you sing, writhing around on the bed, your hand diving between your well used pussy, the other fondling your swollen breasts. Your master chuckles, leaning down to suck your nipple. You keen almost instantly. 

"You just want me to fuck you into the mattress, dirty girl." He says, tweaking the nipple between his fingers. 

"I just want you to feel pleasure too." You argue, your hands running through his messy hair. 

"Okay fine, I'll indulge myself a little, get on your hands and knees." He instructs sternly and you do so instantly. You wiggle your hips impatiently, your dripping pussy waiting to be filled. He rips his clothes away and guides his straining erection to your stretched hole. He was thick and big and you met his thrusts with your ass. He began roughly, pulling your hair back. His other hand helping him keep your hips steady as he slammed into you with no signs of stopping.

"Oh master you are so big, so good...Ffuck~" you cry out, your hand fiddling with your clit roughly. 

"You're so dirty, begging for your master's cock buried inside of you." He groans, his hips stuttering. 

"Please master, can I- can I cum?" You ask, moaning at the delicious friction and stimulation of your clit.

"Cum all over your masters cock." He brutally thrusts into you and you cum undone, just like he says. You moan loudly. 

"Oh please master fill me with your delicious seed." You cry, rocking back just as hard to meet his demanding thrusts. He growls through gritted teeth as his hips stutter again, this time he was lodged deep within you spurting his hot seed, painting your walls. Groaning, he slowly stops thrusting and pulls out. 

"That was amazing." You breathe, rolling over to your front. 

"When you called me your master, you agreed to stay here with me as my slave for the rest of your life." He tells you, twiddling a strand of your hair. And despite the horror in that, you relax into the bed.

"As long as we do that and get the tentacles in on it, I'm fine with it master~" 

His eyes widen, surprised you didn't protest and he almost launches forward, just to press a sloppy kiss on your lips.


	2. Stockholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary day inside the mansion of your Master, but your bored and turn into Sherlock Holmes to try and uncover the mystery identity of your Master. BUT there are some obstacles in your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THEBLUEPHOENIX READS THIS, THIS IS 4 U <3 <3 <3  
> I HOPE IT IS SOMEWHAT WHAT U WANTED AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT 
> 
> tHank you for reading!!!

You'd spent a couple months here, in this large mansion with the man you'd come to know as 'Master'. You were having a lovely time, the best sex you'd ever had, being treated nicely... But you missed something, maybe the feeling of an actual relationship. You only did things when he wanted too, and he only wanted you for those things. Other than that you were left to explore the mansion while he disappeared for days on end. You wanted little things, like actually knowing his name, and his origin. What happened to him? How does he know Spanish? You were going to bring it up eventually, he was just... a bit scary. 

Strolling along the pathway around the house, you appreciated the huge garden it had. Although it was rather overgrown, you could still see speckles of pretty coloured flowers growing in it. Half of you really wanted to pick one but the other half of you was scared the vines would tie you up because lots of things in this house could. But the roses... You huffed, pulling the weird cardigan you had on over your shoulders, you could pick one quickly. With a speed faster than you didn't know you had inside you, you pulled the rose from the vine it was attached too and retreated back to the path with a nervous giggle. You placed it in your hair. For all of these months the doors were still too heavy to push open. Plus when the doors shut they scared the shit out of you. You hadn't seen Master for a couple days now, you had no idea where he was. He had this thing where he could teleport to places around the house but you didn't really think he could teleport to other places in the world. 

The library was huge and dusty, you could tell he never ever came in here. But you had the slightest idea that maybe he kept information about his personal life in there. So there you were, on you knees starting from the bottom of this gigantic bookcase. He had many of the same copies of books, as if this was a bookstore back in the day. There were too many books and you swore, the man doesn't even look like he reads books. Is it just a complimentary thing to have in a mansion? Floor to ceiling bookcases filled with mostly the same books? 

You rested your head lazily on the step above you as you also held onto the ladder for life, your other hand steadily reached out for the closest books, not even trying to reach out for slightly further ones. 

"Another Encyclopaedia... Oo! No it's just another duplicate." You spoke out loud, maybe from the loss of sanity from staying in this room for too long. You let out a groan of defeat, your arm returning to the safety of the ladder. 

You let out a giggle, "I bet these files were behind that desk the whole time." You were definitely going a little insane. A small tickle around your ankle removed you from your daydream, it carried on slithering up your bare leg. Until you looked down and realised what it was. You shook your leg trying to get it off. 

"I swear to God weird tentacle. I'm not in the mood." You told it sternly, but it still continued. "Buddy we are about to fall out. Don't even think about it." Despite your nerves telling you not to let go of the ladder, you take your left hand off and grab the black tentacle. You'd never felt it before properly and it did feel like a snake. But it latches onto your hand and bites down; when did these things have teeth?! You yelped helplessly as another tried it on you - and despite your iron grip on the ladder, you slipped. Your life flashed before your eyes and you yelled out. Your eyes flinching shut as you braced for impact. 

...But you didn't feel an impact and when you opened your eyes, you straight away stared up into red ones. 

"Hi." You greeted sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused. He pushed you back up onto your feet, and you clutched onto his arms for support. But then you remembered, this casually dressed sexy man had been gone for ages - and the first sign of him you get is an unwanted attack of the tentacles. You huff, crossing your arms. 

"Where have you been! I have been here by myself all this time, I could have died just then!" Your eyebrows furrow as you send him death glares. You see the sides of his mouth twitch up. 

"Yeah but you didn't die cariño, I was here just in time- I like your flower by the way, where'd you get it?" He stepped closer, his arms hooking round your waist and pulling you into him. Your hands spread across his broad chest. The flower didn't fall out? Amazing.

"Thank you I got it from the garden, you didn't know you had a rose bush?" You reply with a blush, but shake out of it when you realise he's trying to change the subject. "Hey, don't change the subject! And that's not my point-" the tentacles curl around your legs again. "And can you tell your friends to stop?!" He waves his hand and the tentacles disappear. 

"Now, why are you in here anyway?" He asked.

"Well I was trying to find out who you are, I'm sick of calling you Master. Even if that's why I'm here. I'm bored of it." You reply, a confident look on your face. His eyebrow raises again. A noise of acknowledgement leaving him. 

"If you wanted to know so badly I would have told you," he moves away from you, leaning against the desk behind him. He folds his arms over his chest. "I wanted you on your knees when I came in here, but I'm surprised you have grown used to my tendrils. I guess you are stronger than I anticipated." 

"Fuck you, Master." You bite back, crossing your arms across your chest too. 

"We both know you want too." 

"Shut up, now tell me who you are!" 

"Fine fine! My name is Gabriel Reyes. I was in the army, had a freak accident and I didn't die. Now I look like... this and live here away from people, but now with you." The look on his face screamed discomfort and you felt bad, he seemed to not like his past self or the way he looks now. His scary outer image, seemed to hide a fortress of self hate. Stepping forward, you caressed his cheek. Despite his surprise at your forward and soft gesture, he found himself leaning in and enjoying your touch.

"Gabriel, what ever happened to you before, whatever you went through doesn't make you a bad person now, you can change. To me you have changed for the months I have known you, you have been nothing but a gentleman," you kiss him gently. "Besides, I like you and think you are handsome." 

"Dios mio... What did I ever do to deserve you, ángel?" He breathed against your lips. A smile giving life to all his beautiful features. You shrug, "I ask myself the same question." 

"Oh that reminds me, I got you those food things you were on about the other day." 

"Fuck me you're the best." 

"And if you are a good girl, I'll do that later too," he kisses you sweetly on the cheek, a hand on your butt as you went into the kitchen together. "I really do like that flower, it suits you. Maybe we should clear the garden out?" 

"Let's make it a date." You smile.

Gabriel Reyes, what a sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was kinda cute but also with a little humour (I swear I'm funny irl) 
> 
> Thank you !

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda fun to write tho but i am still going 2 bathe in holy water  
> LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL
> 
> IM GOING TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR HANZO BECAUSE HE'S MY LOVE  
> I HATE MYSE L F


End file.
